


every flower must bloom

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles?"</p><p> The man gave him a kind grin that came so easily it was discomforting, "hey Derek. Didn't think you'd recognize me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	every flower must bloom

**Author's Note:**

> So this had gotten deleted cause I'm stupid, duhh. But thankfully I had it saved. And vwola! It's back. <3

The moment was almost too much to handle.

Derek didn't know whether to just run or to travel to Europe. Because God no, could not be happening. 

Well it was, but how could this be happening?

Karma really was a bitch. Because after all these years, seven years to be exact, here they are again. It's like just yesterday Derek was shoving Stiles into lockers and throwing paper balls at his head during every period they had with each other. It's like just yesterday Stiles was the scrawny little nerd who was just oh too easy to pick on.

But now, now, Stiles isn't the teenager he was way back when. Now he's fully grown. He got taller, that was for sure. His shoulders were broader and his arms looked nicely defined under his grey long sleeve Henley which was not even close to the plaid button downs he used to wear. His hair, though messy as if he had just had the best sex of his life- which he probably did because God, look at him- suited him all too well. His eyes somehow seemed brighter than they used to be, and the smile that those perfectly pink lips formed seemed as if it had been there for quite a while.

Stiles looked well. He looked practically perfect standing there with his large cup of Starbucks coffee in hand. And somehow, he actually looked _happy_ to see Derek.

The same Derek who had managed to make his life a living hell for three years straight.

Now that they were both there, face to face for the first time in a very long time, it was hard for Derek to even utter a word. But he managed, because standing there like a dumbfounded idiot would do nothing for him.

"Stiles?"

The man gave him a kind grin that came so easily it was discomforting, "hey Derek. Didn't think you recognized me with that whole long and uncomfortable staring thing you did there."

Derek shook his head, "sorry, I just- it's just that... y'know, it's been a while and-"

"And you can't believe I look this hot?"

_Yes_.

"Just kidding," Stiles smirked, "but you look well, not like I didn't expect that. You've always looked... uh, hot."

Derek cocked a brow at Stiles's choice of words, but it wasn't much of a surprise. Despite popular Beacon Hills belief, Stiles was quite the bold one. Always knew what he wanted and took it without even asking. Not that Derek had a problem with that though. In fact, Derek encouraged that behavior one hundred percent. But that was always behind closed doors.

Today Stiles to be the same person in public as well.

He has grown though, does seem more confident than he used to be.

"You look pretty good yourself."

Stiles scoffed as if saying, _pretty good_? but said nothing.

Instead, he asked if Derek wanted to sit and join him for coffee. The idea made the older man feel uneasy and welcomed at the same time, but something pretty great might come out of this so of course, he took a seat.

* * *

Turns out Stiles is on a one year vacation from his job as a newspaper writer in France. He's pretty successful, Derek has heard from Lydia and Scott and Allison and even Jackson for crying out loud. Point is, all of their mutual pals have made it their person mission to make sure Derek knows that Stiles has been living the high life. But that's not the point, the point is that Stiles has decided to spend a few months on his break in Beacon Hills and the best part is, he's single.

"Yeah, I sleep around, like a lot. But I don't do relationships. I don't want to be tied down by anyone, you know?"

Derek nods in understanding, because yes, he does know. But he himself, has not really been sleeping around. He has a few fucks here and there, never more than one in the period of two months. The sex just isn't how he likes it; there's no rough but caressing touches, no wet and soft lips that make him weak at the knees, no deeper level of attraction for him to actually feel much, _no Stiles_.

Sex with anybody who isn't Stiles just wasn't that great. It's good for the time being but it doesn't leave Derek's body tingling in bliss afterwards, it doesn't have the affect only sexual interaction with Stiles can give him.

"What about you? You single?"

"You mean, do I wanna fuck you," Derek said because honestly, curving around the edges was doing absolutely nothing for any of them.

"Yes to both actually."

Stiles sat there momentarily, mouth ajar because yes, Derek just said that, blatantly just invited him for sex after about an hour of them seeing each other again. It isn't much of a surprise. When they're fucking is about the only time either of them actually like each other.

"Okay," said Stiles.

"Okay?"

"Okay, we'll have sex. But one new rule, I'm topping."

"You're what now?"

"I'm topping."

"Hell to the fuck no you aren't."

Stiles cocked a brow at Derek, "hell yeah I am. I mean, if you want any of this," he gestured to himself, "I'm topping. This isn't up for consolation, it's either I top or you can go find someone else to make you cum. But Der, we both know no one does that as well as me."

Derek glared daggers straight through his soul.

* * *

 "God, I hate you so much," Derek moaned into Stiles's mouth for the fourth time since they arrived to the loft. They were both already naked, well accept for Stiles who had his boxer briefs on but aside from that, all clothes has been shed. And despite the glorious things Stiles has currently been controlling his body with, Derek still refuses to admit that he's enjoying this way more than he wants to be.

"You should stop that, denial isn't such a good look on you," Stiles grinned making the older man roll his eyes, "no but seriously, stop. You're killing the mood, leave it to you to take the fun out of sex.

"You never used to say that when I was buried deep inside of you," Derek stated.

"Right, which is exactly why you shouldn't be killing my mood when I'm about to be buried deep inside of you."

"You really-"

"Ah, ah, ah, hush Derek."

Despite the fact that Derek really didn't plan on quieting himself, he ended up doing it because somehow, Stiles had managed to lower himself low enough for his mouth to hover over Derek's dick. Stiles looked up at Derek through hooded eyelashes and though he couldn't see it, Derek could just picture the proud cocky smirk Stiles probably had tatted on his face at the moment.

Then he began. Stiles started slow, being the tease he is, he only sucked at the tip for God knows how long, got it glistening wet with his spit. He sucked at the precum that escaped and his moist tongue lapped over the head over and over again. Just that action had Derek shaking. And when he finally began to sink, taking more of Derek into his mouth, the older man was a goner.

Stiles always had such a magical mouth.

At first try, Stiles took all of Derek into his mouth, relaxing his throat almost as if it were a reflex. He stayed there for a while, his bottom lip pressed against Derek's balls and the pubes tickling the tip of his nose. Then he pulled off with a wet pop that made Derek groan.

"Seems like it's been quite a while since you got to bust Hale."

"Shut up Stiles."

Stiles only chuckled before continuing, now bobbing his head at a relatively slow pace. He always did this, started slow and built on it until he was going at his fastest speed. Usually, Derek could last long, wait for the whole ride to end. But Stiles mouth had gained so much more experience.

So wet, tight and hollow. So trained to do this.

Derek reached down and yanked at the younger man's hair, before lifting his hips up off the mattress as he shoved Stiles's head down to reach as deep as he could possibly go. And Stiles didn't even gag one which, "fuck."

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shaking thighs, moving his tongue faster and grazing his teeth over the flesh now and than just the way Derek liked it.

"Oh my fucking God, you were made for this I swear."

From there on, Derek became erratic, fucking into Stiles's mouth like he owned it, because hell yeah he did. But the fun had to end when Stiles forced himself away.

"Even though I'd love to make you come as soon as possible, I want you to come with me balls deep inside of you. And I really don't want to have to wait much longer before I could fuck you."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Lube?"

_No condom_. That's how it always was.

Derek nodded towards the drawer to his right and Stiles reached over and opened it, pulling out a bottle of lube that was not even used halfway. He frowned at it, as if sad that Derek wasn't getting much, or any at all.

"It just wasn't the same," said Derek, "y'know without you."

Stiles smiled fondly looking as if he was about to say something even half as meaningful but instead what came out was, "yeah I know."

* * *

Preparation alone had Derek at the verge of tears. Apparently Stiles's mouth wasn't the only magical part of his body. The things those fingers could do to a man. He envied every other person who's had a chance to have them used on themselves before he has. Stiles was naked now, and lubing himself up. And every second Stiles took was absolute torture. It was like he was teasing the man, slowly slicking himself up to pound Derek's very virgin hole.

He seemed to be enjoying himself a whole lot too, like he was getting ready to start jacking off. Well Derek was having none of it.

"If you don't get your ass down here and fuck me, I'm going to flip you over and ride your dick till it breaks."

Stiles rose his brows, "kinky."

"Stiles."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting to it," he said putting the bottle of lube down, "now, on your hands and knees."

Derek complied faster than he was instructed and even had a little arch in his back, presenting himself. If anybody had told him about two hours ago that he was going to be willingly bottoming he would have probably punched that person in their throat. But now here he is, far to eager to be controlled.

He felt Stiles place his hands on his hips, then he felt the blunt tip making him flinch. It was a foreign feeling, too sharp to be a finger and oh so new.

"Ready?"

As a response, Derek pushed back, popping the head in making them both groan. Stiles took it from there, pushing in completely until his balls met Derek's. He remained still for a while, giving time for the both of them to adjust before finally pulling out and pushing back in. With every pull, every hot drag Derek released a soft moan. The rhythm was steady, and clean. Then somehow, along the way, things changed.

It probably began when Derek began to rock back, begging for more. But then Stiles's thrust became sharp.

His hips mechanical as they practically snapped back and forth. Now with every thrust Derek released a yelp, biting his lip at some points so he wouldn't scream too loud. But that was practically impossible.

"Stop," Stiles hissed as he landed a harsh smack on Derek's ass, "stop holding back, I wanna hear you loud and clear baby boy."

Then he curved his hips and Derek's arms gave out, he dropped himself, face smashing into the pillows.

"Can't even hold yourself up, fucking pathetic. Might as well put your hands to use, play with your nipples."

Derek whimpered at the sudden tone and direction of authority. It was completely unexpected but he couldn't deny actually liking it. So he followed orders, biting his lips in bliss as he began to stimulate his nipples.

"How does it feel?"

In response, Derek moaned not being able to find his words. His brain had gone completely blank by now.

This only earned him another harsh spank though, Stiles demanding to know once more how it felt.

"Good," Derek yelled, "so fucking goo- oh fuck yes! Right there!"

Stiles chuckled behind him, hands gripping his hips so hard now they would definitely leave bruises. But then one hand was being removed from his hip, and was suddenly being placed over the back of his neck. Stiles shoved Derek's face deeper into the pillow, now elevating himself so he could mount the older man.

From this position, things were so much easier for Stiles and so much more pleasuring for Derek.

Derek let go of his nipples and gripped onto the sheets so tight, his knuckles began to pale as Stiles pile drove into him. The stamina on the guy was insane.

"You like that huh? Being controlled and mounted like a little bitch? Fuck, you look good like this too."

The tears were there now, over stimulation taking over. Derek couldn't help it, everything just felt too good.

"God damn it Der, your ass, fuck. I swear when we're done here, I'm going to rim you so hard. This ass deserves a reward for being so damn glorious."

The praise was what pushed Derek over the edge, hearing Stiles speak in such a way over the filthy sound of skin slapping against skin was what had Derek losing his mind. His climax hit him so hard, he swore he died for three seconds and was revived with Stiles's dick.

Stiles groaned, throwing his head back, now yanking Derek's hair as he slammed even harder, "fuck, you just looked so good. Probably been holding in that nut for a while now. Felt good to release, didn't it? Damn it Der."

Despite the position, and the roughness, and how weak his legs were feeling, Derek managed to grind his ass back, trying his best to help Stiles reach his own high. And it worked, because with one more snap of his hips, Stiles unloaded into Derek, strip after strip after strip. It seemed almost never ending until Stiles was crashing beside Derek.

"Scratch what I said, after I y'know, calm down, then I'll give you your first rimming ever. Then we can have a nice shower, and then order pizza, then slum it on your couch and actually catch up on life, sound good?"

Derek smiled, and leaned in to peck Stiles on the lips. Stiles accepted the gesture and then pulled the covers up over them before bringing Derek in close.

Everything hurt and felt good at the same time. Derek's back was hurting, his neck was sore, his ass burned, he had the worst headache, but all at the same time, he has never felt so damn good in his life.

Because it was Stiles. And everything always felt great with Stiles.


End file.
